jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentifizierter Phlog (Rote Hose)
Ein unidentifizierter Phlog gehörte der Spezies der Phlogs an und bekam ca. drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin den Auftrag, mit seinem Kameraden den großen Wald Endors aufzusuchen und dort nach Baumaterialien für einen neuen Palast ihres Königs zu suchen. Biografie Ankunft im Endor-Wald Eigenübersetzung von: „One day the Phlogs decided to build a palace for their king. They looked around and saw that there was only one material from which to build: the tall, strong trees of the forest. The chopped them all down in no time at all, leaving the Ewoks open to the burning rays of the sun and, worse, to the whims of the big and powerful Phlogs.“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend miniatur|links|250px|Die Phlogs erreichen den [[Endor-Wald|Wald.]] Der unidentifizierte Phlogs erhielt irgendwann während der Ära der Rebellion von seinem König den Auftrag, mit seinem Kameraden die Wüste von Simoom zu verlassen und auf der anderen Seite des Waldmondes Endor nach Baumaterialien für einen neuen Palast zu suchen, nachdem der alte niedergebrannt war. Tatsächlich entdeckten die beiden dort einen wahrhaft riesigen Wald voller Bäumen, deren Holz sie verwenden konnten. Deshalb holte der Phlog umgehend seine Axt heraus und begann damit, die Bäume zu fällen. Dies machte er eine ganze Zeit, bis schließlich die Sonne unterzugehen begann und sowohl er als auch sein Begleiter müde wurden und daher beschlossen, sich einfach niederzulegen und ein wenig zu schlafen, um am nächsten Morgen ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. Was die beiden nicht wussten, war, dass sie beobachtet wurden: Von zwei jungen Ewoks, Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Wicket Wystri Warrick, deren Heimat sie durch die Abholzung der Bäume zu zerstören drohten. Erstes Treffen auf die Ewoks miniatur|rechts|250px|Der Phlog nimmt die [[Ewoks gefangen]] Eigenübersetzung von: „Now the Phlogs are back among us. If we wait for the scouting party to go out in the morning, it may be too late. I have a plan. It will be difficult and very dangerous and it may not work, but you must try. Take this powder and put in into the Phlogs' food while they are sleeping. When they eat it, they will forget everything they have seen on this side of Endor—including the trees. Instead, they will be believe that this is an enchanted place, full of danger to all the Phlogs. They will leave, vowing never return.“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen schlief er noch gemütlich auf dem weichen Waldboden, als er plötzlich einen lauten Knack vernahm, den zwei kleine Ewoks, die sich an ihrem Proviant zu schaffen gemacht, durch das Treten auf einen Ast verursacht hatten. Nachdem er an den Ewoks gerochen und sie an seinem Ohr durchgeschüttelt hatte, als würde er herausfinden wollen, was drin ist, leckte er an dem jungen Mädchen, um zu testen, wie sie schmeckte. Da leisteten die beiden plötzlich Widerstand und bewarfen beide Phlogs mit einem seltsamen Pulver. Zuerst passierte nichts und beide schauten nur erschrocken, doch dann begannen sie immer wieder zu niesen, ließen die Ewoks fallen und rieben sich ihrer Gesichter, in dem Versuch, das feine, weiße Pulver loszuwerden. Nur einen Moment später stürzten sie langsam zu Boden und fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Kampf mit den Ewoks miniatur|links|180px|Erschrockenes Erwachen Eigenübersetzung von: „A strange and evil land! We must hurry home and never return!“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend Nur kurze Zeit später erwachte er zwar wieder, jedoch musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass er von einer Gruppe dieser kleinen Ewoks gefesselt worden war. Es war für einen beinahe zwanzig Meter großen Phlog natürlich kein Problem, die einfachen Ranken und Fesseln der Ewoks problemlos zu zerreißen und sich zu befreien, doch dann wandelte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen von Verwirrung in höllische Furcht, und sowohl er als auch sein Kamerad rannten in so schnellen Tempo schreiend aus dem Wald, als hätten sie den schrecklichsten Dämonen erblickt. Sie selbst kehrten in ihre Heimat zurück und begaben sich wahrscheinlich niemals wieder in den Wald der Ewoks. Jedenfalls schworen sie sich während ihrer Flucht, dies niemals wieder zu tun, und bezeichneten die Heimat der Ewoks als absonderliches und böses Land. Dass seine Furcht von dem magischen Pulver herrührte, das ihnen die Ewoks ins Gesicht geworfen hatten, erfuhr er nie. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|250px|Der Phlog flieht Dieser unidentifizierte Phlog war mit seinen nahezu zwanzig Meter Größe ein sehr mächtiger und ernst zu nehmender Gegner. Er war stark genug, um sich problemlos von den Fesseln der Ewoks zu befreien, und sehr schnell. Zudem hatte er sich im Laufe seines Lebens die Fähigkeit angeeignet, während eines Schlafes sofort zu erwachen, wenn er ein Gefahren verkündendes Geräusch vernahm. Seine weitere Persönlichkeit war eher kalt und skrupellos – er hatte weder Probleme damit, sich mit den viel kleineren Ewoks anzulegen, noch damit, deren Heimatwald mit seiner mächtigen Axt zu zerstören. Selbst wenn er in seiner Sprache sprach, klang es immer aggressiv und angriffslustig. Nichtsdestoweniger konnte auch er Angst empfinden und war somit nicht gegen der Ewoks magisches Pulver immun, das ihn glauben ließ, der Wald beherberge nur lauter Gefahren für sein Volk. Hinter den Kulissen * Dieser Phlog verzeichnet seinen ersten und bisher auch einzigen Auftritt im Star Wars Universum im Kinderbuch How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend des Autors James Howe. Darin finden sich auch mehrere Bilder von ihm, die ausschließlich von Walter Velez stammen. * Die beiden unidentifizierten Phlogs, die in diesem Buch vorkommen, werden hier mithilfe der Farbe ihrer Hose auseinandergehallten. Während der Phlog dieses Artikels eine braune rote trägt, trägt sein Kollege eine Hose in brauner Farbe. *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' bildet den Prolog zur Fernsehserie Ewoks. In deren dritter Folge, Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen, treten die Phlogs erneut auf.Ewoks – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen Quellen *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Phlogs Kategorie:Legends